Core H: Retrovirology Services The specific aims of the Retrovirology Services Core (Core H) of the Lifespan/Tufts/Brown CFAR are to (1) Provide basic virology laboratory services to CFAR investigators in support of their HIV-1 centered basic science investigation with emphasis on junior investigators and those individuals who have received CFAR developmental grant awards, (2) Process and archive clinical specimens from ongoing single and multi-site trials (AACTG, HPTN, HVTN, SUN), and (3) Facilitate the HIV-1 basic science training/education of pre- and postdoctoral students at CFAR institutions and those individuals participating in the Brown/Tufts University Fogarty AIDS International Research Training Program (D43TW000237). The Core began operations in September of 2002 and over the past 4 years has created and maintained 3500 square feet of new laboratory space with strong institutional support. This infrastructure has been used in part by seven recently recruited junior investigators working on various aspects of HIV-1 virology. All seven individuals have received new federal and/or private funding for their various projects. Presently, the research interests of Core users fall into the following broad categories: Microbicide design and delivery, Evolution of antiretroviral resistance in resource-poor areas, Development of novel therapeutic approaches to HIV-1 and related malignancies and infections, Characterization of HIV-1 genital burden, Designing optimum HIV-1 treatment paradigms in hard-to-reach populations or those residing in resource poor areas and, Longitudinal studies of the natural history of HIV-1 infection. In the current granting period, the Core will maintain all current assay and archiving capabilities and expand the range of services to provide tools for RNAi based assays. In addition, the Core will assist investigators in performing experiments with small animals in support of NIH funded investigations of microbicide design and delivery. The Core will continue to manage the 50,000+ archive of clinical samples and support the pursuit of new clinical trials by CFAR faculty. The Core will continue to offer assay support to recently funded investigators on a fee-for-service basis and continue to support meritorious projects by junior faculty who have not garnered independent grant support.